Warriors Share Wiki:Create/Join Requests
Join Request~ Riverpelt Can I join? I love to write fanfics! I also write them on warriorsfanfic wikiaRiverpeltLeader of StormClan 19:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : Sure! I'll add you on, and remember to fill out the current story chart! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Join Request~ Forestpaw13 Can I join? :D FP13 December Cheers 14:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : Mm hmm. I've added you on :) NightfernMerry Christmas 15:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Join Request~ Leafwhisker Could I join? -"[[User:Leafwhisker|''Till death do us part."]] 22:53, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : Of course! Welcome to Project:Create! NightfernMerry Christmas 00:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Join Request- EaglesPack us again can we join this too? and if you allow us in please tell us the guidelines if there are any cuz we (mainly E) need to know guidelines Dystanine, CrystalFace, and Eaglet. We're Triplets!!! 01:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : Of course you can! I'll send you the rules now. NightfernMerry Christmas 01:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Join Request~ Leopard the Unicorn May I join? Evidently, I use proper grammar! Yay! --Particulary Good Finder Hufflepuff!!! 21:43, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : Finally! Of course you may, Leopard the Unicorn. NightfernNew Years is coming 14:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Join Request~ Mistfire Could I join? ℳĨ₰₮'₣ĨȒ€Happy New Year! 23:20, January 1, 2011 (UTC) '' : I moved this to the correct section; of course. Welcome! NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 00:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Join Request - Dustpelts Nightfern suggested this to me and it seems really cool. I have already posted 3 stories on here and am currently writing a fourth. I hope that I am allowed to join. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor 23:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ : Of course. Welcome! Have a great time! Nightfern2,000 Edits! 01:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Join Request - Leopardkit ﻿ ....Is this the right place....? Um, well, can I join please? My series is Alleyway. The first book is Street Lamp. Particulary Good Finder Hufflepuff!!! 17:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, of course. Welcome! Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 21:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~ AgentP Can I join project:create? I've just come up with a new cat or two, and I'm good at writing fanfics (especially crossover ones)! All You Need 22:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : Of course! Welcome! If you need any help, please ask Forest or I. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 20:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~ Icefern50 Hello. Can i join i love to wright story's and fanfiction! thank you. ✩Icefern✩Icey 18:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50 : ﻿ Welcome to the project! Nightfern 11:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Join Request~ Skyfur Hey! Can I become an apprentice? Thanks :P Skyfur 01:31, April 13, 2011 (UTC)Skyfur : Hey! Welcome. Nightfern 18:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Join Request ~ Rainwillow Hi, Can I　ｂｅｃｏｍｅ　ａｎ ａｐｐｒｅｎｔｉｃｅ　ｏｎ　ｈｅｒｅ？　❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 04:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : Of course! Welcome to Project:Create. And you're a warrior here- not an apprentice.❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 11:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~ Featherstream Can I join Project:Create? I also have a question it's says that warriors have to have at least 5 stories approved and have been on this wiki for two months, but some warriors don't have 5 stories approved and haven't been on this wiki for two months, so how can they be warriors? Well, I don't have 5 stories approved and I haven't been on this wiki for two months too, anyway. Featherstream The Silver Feather 06:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) : Senior warriors must have 5 stories and been on the wiki for two months. Welcome to P:C! ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 11:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Join Request ~ SnapeFan1 Hey, Nightfern, I saw your comment on Rainbelly's Destiny. :) Can I join Project Create? :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : Sure! Welcome to the PC. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 23:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Join request~ Feathermoon Hey I would like to join. :) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 16:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon : Welcome! ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 01:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Join request - Leopardclawxx Hi please may I join. Thanks! Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 15:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : Sure! Welcome. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Join Request ~Feathertail Millie May I join? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 05:57, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : Of course; welcome! ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon 10:15, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : : :D Thankyou! : - 21:14, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Can i join? Hiya, I just discovered your website and it looks fab-I love writing fanfiction but I never have anyone to share it with since no-one I know reads Warriors. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez can I join??? I'll try really hard to get a high grade! PS my fanfictions are based in Britain as opposed to America, is that ok? Icey 14:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :That's fine! Welcome to Project:Create! [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 15:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~ Stormfang Hey~ May I join? I love writing, drawing, and animating on warriors stuff (sorry, that didn't really make sense). Thanks! Stormfang : Welcome to Project:Create! [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 15:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Join request: StaraptorEmpoleon I've been writing for a long time now. Can I join? --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 17:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : Of course! Welcome. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~Snowflight I LOVE Warriors, writing, drawing, and basically everything here. Can I join?Thank you, I know I'm crazy. 17:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Welcome! Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~Firedragon 1234 I really like the warriors series,writing and drawing. So, I would like to join this project. It's sounds really interesting and fun - May starclan guide you. 03:32, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : Welcome to the P:C! Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~ Shadewing Hello. I was wondering if could possibly join this project? Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 18:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Welcome, Shadey! Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Join Request- Ravenflight00 I've come! Just like you said!! :P (>' '>O = kirby with a cookie! : lol, welcome to the project and remember to sign and add the templates to your story. Nightfern (sig not working) Join Request~ Birdpaw I'll join, but I might snap if im not in the best of moods :P So if I say something mean, chances are I proboly don't mean it lolk? EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 00:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : lol, welcome back to the prject, Birdy. Nightfern Join Request ~ Silversong So, I have two stories up for people to read. I'm planning on making more stories and so far, a lot of people love my stories. Nighteh suggested for me to join, but I haven't gotten to that til' now. So can I join? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 00:16, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Of course you can join. I'll add you in, cause knowing Night, she'll forget to check. XD 00:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::You haven't joined yet... o.O. Where the heck is Forestpaw?! Thanks for the help, Grandmother. I do have memory problems. :P Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 15:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~Warmheart i would like to join.Warmheart 06:54, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : Welcome! Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 13:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~ Cardinal Can I join PC? I made a lot of pages & a Charart. You can see on my profile. Thanks ! :D 【Cárdinal】 ショウジョ 14:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : Welcome! Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 13:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~ xXWolfsongXx Could I please join? :D XXWolf SongXx 23:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : i'm not the leader of this project but i can say this: Nightfern, this is my friend from Toronto ON and she is visiting here in NorthBay ON. She is a good fan fic writer and i suggest you go look at her story: Wolfsong's Story: A Dark Path. Please let her join the P:C as a warrior! KibaThe search for Paradise... 15:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :: lol, of course I will. ANYONE is allowed you join. ;) Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 11:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Join Request ~ TheStarsAlign313 Hi! Can I join? [[User:TheStarsAlign313| TheStarsAlign ]][[User talk:TheStarsAlign313|'Silvershine']] 15:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry for not answering this... *facepalm* Too late. You're inactive. ⽑ Nightfern ⾛ Fall is coming... 14:41, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Join request~Graceglow Can I join? I have a story in my head ^_^ Graceglow 14:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC) : Sure! ⽑ Nightfern ⾛ Fall is coming... 14:42, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Join Request ~ Twilight Hi. Twilight likes making stories, so she thought she'd join P:C. Can I join? :3 18:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I love referring to myself in the 3rd person xD :Of course! Welcome. :) 18:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Join request- Skyflight Can I join? Please? I really love to write fanfics. ''Sky''''flight''''Bored user wants a cupcake''! 16:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) : Crap, sure. Oops. 13:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~ Featherstream I'll start writing stories again so can I join? Featherstream Autumn to winter 14:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry! Sure. 13:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hollycloud Oops, I accidentally deleted Hollycloud's request. ;D 13:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Poppyflower See above. 13:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Adding in now. 04:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Wait. I think the account is wrong...there doesn't seem to be a Poppyflower here... 04:48, November 17, 2011 (UTC) It's Sweetflower, I believe. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 16:39, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Join request~Shimmercloud Hey, can I join? I like writing :3 =Shimmercloud=M O M E N T A I!!! 03:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Mmhmm. I'll add you in since Night's life is...well, I dunno. Hectic, at the moment. 04:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~ Songcloud May I join Project Creat? It looks really fun. And I love to write Warrior Fan-Fictions! ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 16:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! 19:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Will you add me to the member list so I can post stories? It dose not have to be right away. But soon would be nice. ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 22:13, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Joining-Splashcloud Can I join? Splashcloud 05:07, February 17, 2012 (UTC)Splashcloud Join Request~Hazeleye May I join? I'm always dying for a critique of my stories! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Join request~ Rowanfall I coulda sworn I already asked to join, but I'm not listed on the page...''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 15:20, March 7, 2012 (UTC)